Episode 33: Shiine-chan's Fateful Confrontation!
Shiine-chan's Fateful Confrontation! is the thirty third episode of the Akazukin Chacha anime. This episode involves about Shiine's life for being adopted and raised by Dorothy and his true connection with his father Access which leads through their last confrontation against him. Plot The episode begins where Dorothy was taking a bubble bath at her tower and knowingly that both Shiine and his father Access are not getting along as the latter was unaware of his father's presence (which he, Chacha and Riiya confronted him throughout the previous episodes). Shiine meets up with Dorothy inside the tower who thinks of her to have a man which she denies it by slapping his head to knock him down. As Dorothy leaves, Shiine became dismayed as he smells the perfume on his master's dress thinking she's going to marry someone as Shiine imagines both Dorothy and Access are tied the knot. He also knew Access was a bad man as he imagines himself and his master was abused by him. Until, Dorothy asks him to make chores while she was gone. Shiine continues to imagine when his master Dorothy appears domineering towards both himself and Access as Shiine knew either of the two are the worst. Meanwhile, Access visits the Spider Prison where all rebels are imprisoned by Daimao for rebelling against him as well as his wife as both Yordas and Haideyansu are spying on his movements. But when they tried to enter the prison cell they can't get through due to thunder bolts causing them to follow Access. Back at the tower, Shiine notices Dorothy is scrapping so many books and dresses as he cleans it up. Once he put the books into the shelf, it drops a purple book as Shiine notices it was Dorothy's diary so that he needs to know more about Access. But he accidentally scraps the books as it opens the diary knowing he couldn't read someone elses' books in a hearty laugh until he reads Dorothy's diary when she decribes Access' appearance as a knight who mounts a white horse from the world of evil. Shiine realizes it was Access as Dorothy narrates this when Shiine was still an infant. Access let the baby to be adopted and be raised by Dorothy and leave the premises and Dorothy was amazed to see the baby boy was healthy and his name was Shiine. Shiine was horribly shocked at this revelation that he was Access' son and Access was his father as he heard a horse' footsteps. Shiine confronted his father Access at the balcony as he noticed his son was hesistant to see him. Access tells Shiine that he will soon follow whether he likes it or not and he has to defeat Chacha. When Access leaves, Shiine becomes doubted whether he goes to save Chacha or not. At Seravy's house, he and Dorothy are talking about Access which Chacha and Riiya heard about their conversation while playing cards and both are confident to fight him. Seravy gives them some advice that Access is a powerful swordsman and he can't take him down lightly even Chacha's Magical Princess form has to be on guard. Seravy tells Dorothy to find Shiine which she sadly agreed. Upon arriving at her castle, she tries to find Shiine until she found her diary and noticing Shiine was gone. Access finally arrives at Seravy's house which Seravy senses his presence when the wind stopped. Both Chacha and Riiya confronted Access who recognizes Chacha as the Magical Princess. Both Yordas and Haideyansu are hiding the bushes to watch the battle between them. Access proves to be a powerful opponent when he disperses all of Chacha's magics despite it backfires and tries to hit them with projectiles to hit Riiya while on ice which he shivers in cold as a wolf form which Chacha sadly apologizes. They were soon taunted by Yordas and Haideyansu knowing that Shiine won't come to see them until Access blasts them away due to their interference. When Access fires a projectile on both Chacha and Riiya while they were calling Shiine's name. A lightning projectile destroys his projectile to knock both Chacha and Riiya in explosion and it turns out to be Shiine who deflected his father's projectile. Shiine seriously wants to fight and defeat his father Access as Dorothy arrives with Seravy to watch both father and son fight. Dorothy begs Seravy to stop them from fighting which he nods knowing he cannot stop them. Access eventually overpowers his son, Shiine when they clash each others' projectiles and Shiine knows he cannot forgive his father and works with the Daimao. He did his best to hit his father but Access blocks with his band shield and the last one was deflected by his father's projectile while he furiously tells him that he will kill him if he betrays any fathers who cares for their sons but spares his own son in a process. Shiine finally apologizes for both Chacha and Riiya for being late. Chacha's winged necklace had glowed prompting the trio to transform Chacha into a Magical Princess to face Access. Both clashed but Access hits her by surprise with his projectiles which she dodges quickly. When Shiine and Riiya wants to help they were stopped by Seravy who tells them that this is Chacha's trial as a Magical Princess which she clashes with Access in a sword fight using the Phoenix Sword. Shiine begs Chacha to save his father as her Phoenix Sword glows brightly much to Access' surprise. Chacha manages to defeat Access with a Sword of Phoenix Flash by hitting on his helmet as it shatters into pieces and knocks him through the ground. Riiya was amazed to see Chacha defeat him but Shiine emotionally cries and rushed to his father's aid. Seravy also tells both Chacha and Riiya that the Phoenix Sword does not take someone's life while Shiine tries to wake his father which Access apologizes for his actions and stating that he had worked with the Dark Lord which Dorothy put Shiine's hand to his father which Access was amused and wants his son to be happy before passing out making Shiine cried even more. Dorothy finally explains to Seravy, Chacha and Riiya that Access gives his son Shiine to her because Access' wife was held prisoner by the Dark Lord much to Shiine's surprise. Dorothy also explains that Access could not disobey the Dark Lord. Shiine angrily blames the Daimao for ruining his parents and his famolg. The next morning, Chacha decides to find Shiine's mother which Shiine agreed as Seravy allows Access to rest in his house while Dorothy will take care of him for the time being as Shiine's voice can be heard calling his mother. Characters *Chacha *Riiya *Shiine *Seravy *Dorothy *Elizabeth *Access *Yordas *Haideyansu *Daimao (mentioned) Plot Trivia * Gallery Category:Episodes